1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting device having high brightness and long life span and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting device includes a light emitting layer and is used for a display device that displays an image by using light emitted from the light emitting device.
The light emitting layer emits light in all directions. However, the light emitted in the front direction of the display device (that is, the viewing direction of users) is only available for the display device when displaying the image. For instance, if light emitted from the light emitting layer is divided into a left directional component, a right directional component, an upper directional component, and a lower directional component, only one of the above components (for example, the upper directional component) is available for the display device. In other words, only 25% of the light emitted from the light emitting layer is used for the display device.
Since the light efficiency of the light emitting device used for the display device is very low, brightness of the display device is also degraded. In addition, if the light emitting device is driven with high voltages to improve the brightness, life span of the light emitting device is shortened.